


McCoy's Three Favorite Things

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [93]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Promises, Sexual Surrender, Three Favorite Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: 1 of 4 of "Three Favorite Things"McCoy's three favorite things revolve around his sex life with Spock.





	McCoy's Three Favorite Things

McCoy's third favorite thing was flirting with Spock in public, tempting him with lurid promises of the comfort that Spock could find in McCoy's body. But Spock could not touch now.

McCoy’s second favorite thing was knowing that Spock was tumescent and vibrating with his need to enter McCoy beneath him. Dark, teary eyes pleaded with begging words that Spock could not allow his lips to utter, and McCoy understood the power he held over this groveling, but proud man.

McCoy’s favorite thing was that moment when Spock first sliced into him, happily knowing that more bulk was to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
